


Sociable

by shomarus



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: Therese can be a good girl.





	Sociable

**Author's Note:**

> written entirely because i am ALSO stuck at a party i don’t want to be at and i figured i may as well write something to pass the time. it’s short for that reason. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! o/
> 
> EDIT: formatting issues that come with posting on a phone, whoops.

Therese can do this.

She can be a sociable, polite woman because that’s what Carol wants her to be. Still, God be  _ damned  _ if it’s not the frustrating thing in the world. No camera to freeze time, no pencil to print the world with. These parties, they move far too fast for Therese to analyze with a clinical mind. Worst of all, Carol’s on the other end of the room and she’s all the way over here, meekly sipping her wine and wishing that she were home.

Therese finds that being sociable is hard when she hasn’t spoken to a single person since she’s arrived at the party. In fact, she’s not even quite sure why Carol invited her in the first place, nor is she sure why she agreed to come along. If nothing else, the wine is free and she is left to imagine what she would do to Carol when they get home, what she might to do Carol if nobody could see it.

Perhaps she should have gone with the champagne, because the wine spells disaster. Therese swirls the backwash idly, eyes trained directly on Carol.

She doesn’t know anyone here and she’s certain that nobody knows her. Carol wouldn’t tell anyone, couldn’t have told anyone. Therese places her glass down on the countertop and takes a tentative step forward. It’s selfish of her to want to steal Carol away, all for herself.

“Mrs. Aird?” she calls with a polite smile. Carol and the rest of her colleagues turn to Therese and she feels her neck grow hot.

Carol gives one of her signature smiles, one part sly and two parts warm. “Miss Belivet,” she responds. Therese wonders if she’s playing along for her own amusement, or if she can sense her own ennui.

Therese returns her impish grin with a smug smile of her own, “I was hoping to catch you alone for a moment. There’s certain matters that need discussing.”

Carol raises an eyebrow but says nothing of it. “Is that so?” How Therese loves the way Carol draws out her words, husky and low. If the wine isn’t dangerous, Carol’s intonations certainly are. “Excuse us, Vince. I’ll be back in just a flash.”

And with that, Therese leads her to an empty hallway. Her lips come crashing just a few moments later.

“My,” Carol mumbles between kisses and grins. “Important matters, I’m sure! Do you make a habit of kissing up women at social functions?”

Therese breathes out against Carol’s lips. “Only the prettiest ones,” she replies with a grin. Carol laughs and they’re kissing again, Carol pinned against the wall with Therese leaning up and loving every second of it.

“Therese—we can’t fuck in the hallway like animals,” Carol whispers, caught between a laugh and a moan. Therese can hear the waver in her voice.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t left me alone for so long, I'd have been perfectly content waiting until we get home,” she murmurs, though she takes Carol’s hand and leads her away. Therese opens every door she comes across until she deems a mostly-empty closet good enough and pulls Carol in.

“Now this is different,” Carol comments, trying to slide the closet door close from behind her. Therese certainly isn’t trying to make it any easier, hands roaming up and down and wherever she can.

“Feel free to stop me at any time?” Though the light in the closet is next to none, their gazes are caught on each other’s eyes.

It feels like years, the stretch of time between Therese’s words and Carol’s answer.

“Don’t you dare.”

Therese’s hands are immediately hiking up under Carol’s skirt, stopping at the hem of her panties. “No corset?” she asks innocently, though Therese wonders if perhaps she was anticipating this. Or perhaps she’d been waiting until they got home, wanting to reward Therese for being so patient.

A shame it is that Therese simply isn’t.

“Sue me for preferring comfort,” Carol retorts. Therese chuckles, fingers brushing against her thigh, enjoying the way her breath hitches. She enjoys the way Carol’s hair falls against her neck, she enjoys the way that Carol shows urgency through little movements. Carol is a dignified and refined woman, but how soon that seems to fall apart when Therese touches her.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Therese says. She curls her fingers, takes in Carol’s whimper and savors it. “You’re so beautiful.”

Carol laughs in that magnetic way she does and pushes Therese’s hair out of her face, ruffles it at the top. Her hand travels down to Therese’s hand, cool to the touch. But she knows that Carol isn’t cold.

The first orgasm comes easy once Therese decides Carol should have it. The second follows quickly with little more than a drawn-out moan. Carol pushes Therese’s hand away when she tries to start up a third, “I… I think we’re being missed in the main hall.”

Reluctantly, Therese has to agree.

When they step into the light, Therese giggles. Carol looks far from “party-appropriate”, hair strewn every which way and lipstick smeared from cheek to chin. Therese is certain she looks much the same and she’s not quite sure why she’s so amused.

“Perhaps we need to freshen up before we make a reappearance?” Carol suggests with the same amused smile.

Therese lets Carol lead her away this time. And they manage to clean up in record time, with a stellar record of only one impatient knock at the bathroom door. 

They didn’t think to bring combs with them and there aren’t any laying around the bathroom (“How absurd!” Carol comments), so they brush through their hair with their fingers and grin as though they’d won the lottery. Therese wipes her smudged lipstick off with toilet paper and Carol reapplies her own.

At the very least, Carol looks mildly appropriate and not as though she’d been completely ravished when Therese deems that they look okay enough to leave. “You go first,” she urges with a small smile that is a little less than amused. In another life, perhaps, it would be okay for them to be seen leaving a room together. But though Therese had been selfish in taking Carol in the closet, she can’t ruin Carol like this. Again, anyways.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t repay you,” Carol says, opening the bathroom door. She stops in the doorframe, devilish grin playing at her lips. “Now, anyway. How do you feel about a victory lap when we get home?”

Therese grins, “You’re too kind, Mrs. Aird.”


End file.
